Farewell to Reality
by kojika
Summary: What would happen if all wasn't as it seemed to be? Nakura, Cliff, Gray, Rick, Ann, and Karen are about to find out the hard way...
1. The Dream of Awakening

Farewell to Reality  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream of Awakening  
  
By K-chan (a member of Pink Door Inc) Hello there! This is a Harvest Moon: Back to Nature fic so I'm going to have to explain some things. First of all that this can take place whenever in the game, as long as it isn't anytime in winter. In the version of the game I've helped played the main character's name was Nakura and his birthday was on the 24 of winter. The dog's name was Mero, the horse was Reiling, the farm was the Plow Farm, seeing any thing? We have a whole filed of grass, everything complete on our house, ten chickens named EggCard-0, three cows (MilkCard, Haru, and Haruki) and two sheep (WoolCard and Hiro-pregnant). We are only on the first winter, so we haven't done anything really big besides get every girl in town to have a crush on us and hit on Cliff and Gray. We do not own any of the characters, but the concept of our farms' names are based upon our spoof off CardCaptors, FarmCaptors! I hope you will enjoy this! ********************************************************* He raced through the building, down the long silk red path. He didn't know where he was going nor why he was going there, he just kept running. Soon he came to two tall silver doors with angels carved into them. He pushed hard and the doors flew open. He heard himself panting, but not alone. There were five others joined in harmony with him. He looked up and saw Nakura and Potpourri standing in the chapel. Potpourri slowly turned her head, her eyes glowing mad with fire. She let out an evil laugh as she shoved her hand through her to-be- husband's head. Nakura slowly fell over and right as he hit the ground, the boy was pulled back into reality.  
  
Cliff sat up panting and reached for a light. It had seemed so real. He sat pondering the meaning of the dream. Maybe he was jealous of Nakura for stealing Potpourri's heart... or maybe he was jealous of Potpourri. He just sighed and walked to the window and noticed that other lights were on as well: Ann, Gray, Karen, and Rick's. Cliff slowly and quietly left his room and left the house. He came outside to see Gray standing there looking up into the night. "Hello," Cliff stated as he stood beside Gray. Gray just slightly glanced at him then glanced away. "Nakura must be in danger," Gray stated calmly. He looked over at Cliff and examined the ratty boy in the glow of the lamp light. "You had a dream about him, too?" Cliff asked with a confused expression on his face. Gray only nodded. "Hey!" Ann shouted as her and Karen ran up, Rick not short behind them. "Don't shout, people are trying to sleep!" Rick stated as he joined the group. "Everyone here was in my dream..." Karen stated. Gray nodded once again. "Is Nakura in trouble?" Ann asked with concern in her voice. Gray smirked slightly. "All in your dreams? What do you mean? I couldn't see any of your faces, so how do you know this?" Cliff asked, almost shouting. Karen shushed him then said, "It would appear that we have all had dreams with all of us in here and Nakura included. We might all have different dreams, but the main fact that Nakura's in danger doesn't change." "I see," Cliff replied even though he didn't understand at all. He thought for a moment then asked, "Was Potpourri in your dreams too?" All he got for a reply was confused stares. "No, why?" Ann asked. "She was..." Cliff trailed off. "I don't know why she was in your dream, but she left for Nakura's house before the sun set," Rick replied. "No!" Cliff cried out as he took off running towards Nakura's house. The others looked at each other in confusion then chased after him. Right as the group got on the path before Nakura's farm there was a big explosion of purple light. They quickened their pace and went they got to the farm it had been obliterated. The only thing remaining was a burned out field and the crisp remains of what once was his farm. "Nakura!!" Cliff cried out and there was another flash of light that engulfed everything and sent them flying into darkness... ********************************************************* END CHAPTER 1 So what do you think? I know it's a little OOC, or um a lot, but still doesn't it have an interesting plot so far? I'll only type up more if the audience wants it. Thanks for reading and please leave me your thoughts! 


	2. The World of Illusions

Farewell to Reality  
  
Chapter 2 The World of Illusions  
  
By K-chan (a member of Pink Door Inc) I wrote a long disclaimer in the first chapter so this one will be short. I do not own any of the Harvest Moon: Back to Nature characters used in this story. ********************************************************* 'Wake up... warriors from another world...' Cliff sat up and looked around. Ann, Gray, Karen, and Rick were sitting up as well. "Did you hear that?" Ann asked as she stood up. "Yeah... do you think we were just hearing things?" Rick asked. 'Warriors... why have you come...? What is your purpose?' "Guess not..." Rick murmured. "We are searching for someone," Karen stated as she glanced around uneasily. 'I see... don't bother looking for me. You can never see me no matter how hard you try, for my body has been sealed away long ago when I came to do the same as you. You mustn't fail as I have... fight to save the one you love...' "Who are you?" Ann asked. '... My name is Beth and I was once in love with a farmer and he was in love with me...' "What happened?" 'A girl in the town soon became angry... he was ruining her plan... she controlled all of the area except for him... she tried a many times to seduce him but to no avail. His heart was truly mine...' "And then what happened?" 'She came to his house in the middle of the night... it was summer yet the snow fell down... it covered his house with the pearly white gleam... there was an explosion as I was coming to meet him so I rushed up there... but when I got there he was gone and so was his farm... everything except a pendant... I picked it up and the next thing I knew I had been dragged here... I tried to save him, but it was two late... I arrived in time to see him die then my body was sealed away and my soul left to wander... and I have been stuck here ever since...' "Hey... we're covered in snow... I wasn't paying attention, but I guess it was snowing when we arrived... that's odd... it's not even winter..." Karen stated as she brushed the snow from her long hair. "Oh, that sounds just like a tragic love story..." Ann stated as she wiped tears from her blue eyes. 'I guess it does, doesn't it? Like a scene from an old romance novel...' "Where are we?" Cliff asked. 'You have entered the world of illusions... the only way to survive is to see past the falsities and realize the truth... now you must leave this cursed place, the Cathedral of Lost Souls and travel to the west... there is a forest there where you can receive help... you must hurry!' "Before we go, I have one more question...what was the girl's name?" Cliff asked. "What does that matter? She's probably dead by now!" Ann stated. "What was her name?" Cliff asked again. 'Her name... her name was Potpourri.' Everyone in the group gasped. ********************************************************* END CHAPTER 2 Here's the second chapter. Can't you tell I really hate Potpourri? Well, thanks for reading! 


End file.
